Simple Kisses
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Taito fluff. A series of oneshots that can be read collectively. Taito kisses to warm the heart. Implied lemon
1. Christmas Blues

**I don't own Digimon. If relationships between male characters offend you, please don't read this. Everyone else, enjoy pure fluff. This has slight AU and it takes place before the canon.**

"Merry Christmas, Yama. Can you come over?" Tai was excited to see his best friend and had called him when he woke up.

"Sure thing, Tai." Matt replied and hung up. He sounded so sad; his voice was wavering, almost as if he was crying. Tai didn't dwell on it long and quickly ran to the living room, where the average sized Christmas tree was sitting. Tai's mom finally let him help in decorating this year. He was 7 years old now, he can do it himself. Still, he managed to break two 'branches' from the tree. He eyed the delicately wrapped present under the tree with his name on it.

"Open it, Tai." His dad said. Tai shook his head vigorously.

"I promised Matt I wouldn't open it till he came over. We're going to see what Santa got for us together in my room." Tai said proudly. His dad smiled and went back to reading the newspaper. The doorbell rang.

"That's Matt. He's here! I'll open the door." Tai announced as he made his way to the door. He pulled down on the door handle and opened the door to find a blue-eyed boy standing there. "Yama, come in quick. I really want to open my present." He said before the dragging Matt to his room, his present under his other arm. "Where's your gift, Yama?"

Matt looked up and Tai saw that there were tears I his eyes. "Santa didn't come. Why didn't I get any presents Tai? Does Santa think I'm a naughty boy?" his eyes were filled to the brim and few tears made their way down his fair face. Tai came close to him and rubbed the boy does shoulder comfortingly, not knowing what to say. Matt wiped his tears on his sleeve and smiled at his best friend. "What did you get?"

Tai grinned widely and pointed to the box he had placed on his bed. "You don't have a present, right? Then we can open it together." Tai said and put the box on the floor. Both boys instantly started to tear away at the red and green wrapping paper, stopping every now and then to pull of some tape. They uncovered a cardboard box which was also torn to pieces. "What is this thing?" Tai asked, sounding quite confused. It looked like a box made of black plastic and it had a few holes in it.

At this point, Matt was drooling over the gaming console. It was the latest model and there was even three games that came with the system. "How do you not know what this is baka?" Matt asked before hitting his best friend on the head with a piece of cardboard. "We have only been dreaming about this for a month now."

"Is this? No way. I can't believe it. Yama, we actually got it. Now you can come over anytime and play it with me. Maybe this was why Santa didn't give you a gift. You were such a good boy that he wanted to make both you and me happy, get it?" Tai said, hoping to cheer up his best friend.

"Yeah, I suppose. Thank you Taichi." Matt replied, blushing slightly. "I'm happy that atleast you got what you wanted." Matt smiled.

Now Tai felt guilty. "I'll give you a Christmas present, then, if Santa isn't going to give you one. Close your eyes." Matt opened his mouth to argue. "Do it now or I won't give you anything." Matt sat back and put his hand over his eyes and closed them.

Matt was feeling very happy all of a sudden. Taichi was going to give him a gift. He was waiting impatiently while Tai was walking around him, thinking of what would be appropriate. "Can you just give it to me?" Tai opened the closet door and peered in-nothing. He looked under the bed-nothing. "That's it, Tai. I'm opening my eyes." His voice was threatening but a little disappointed.

"No, wait a little more. I've got the present right here." Tai felt bad for lying, he really did but he didn't want to make Matt sad. _I saw this movie once….maybe Yama will like that._ Tai positioned his face in front of Matt's and whispered. "Open." Tai was suddenly staring into cobalt blue pools and he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. It was both of their first kiss so it was sloppy and wet but when they got out of the shock, they found themselves enjoying it. "Merry Christmas, Yama. Did you like your present?" Matt burst into tears and threw his arms around his best friend.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, it was quite fun to write. Review if you like it.**


	2. Just One Chocolate

**I don't own digimon. This fic contains shounen ai.**

Tai is dreading this day. Today is the day that he was going to be disappointed. He was not going to get any chocolates nor was he going to be with anybody. Nobody but Matt, of course. Tai decided if Matt gets many chocolates, that he was going to steal some from him just so he could have it. Tai was just fervently hoping that they wouldn't be disgusting home-made chocolates made by some amateur cook.

Matt walked down the stairs to Tai's apartment to wait for him like he always does. He rang the bell, wished Mrs. Yagami a good morning before she leaves for work and waited in the dining room, drinking some tea or coffee. 15 minutes pass and there's no sign of Tai. He goes to the bedroom and found the bed abandoned. He checks the bathroom to find it was occupied by Kari. "Tai! Where are you?" No response. Matt heard a rustling from Tai's bedroom and rushes there to find that the closet door was left ajar. "Tai? What are you doing in there? We have to get to school."

"I don't want to go today. I'm not feeling very well." Tai was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees and his face between them. Matt stepped into the small closet and nudged his best friend. When he didn't get a response he put one arm around Tai's back and the other around his shins. He hugged him for a bit then lifted the boy up and he was satisfied when he finally got a strangled cry. "What are you doing Matt?" he sounded angry. Tai didn't understand why Matt was so eager to get to school today. Probably because Matt knows he is going to get plenty of chocolates.

"Tai, you are feeling just fine. Dress up and let's go to school. Just tell me why you don't want to go." Matt said. Tai remained silent. Tai knew that he could tell Matt anything but he didn't know whether Matt would laugh at him or try to comfort him. Probably the former. Tai dejectedly started to remove his clothes and put on the school uniform. Matt had disappeared to the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tai muttered softly when the pair were walking the familiar to school. Matt stopped and looked at Tai's shy face. A look of realization passed over Matt's features before he started giggling. "What are you laughing for?" Tai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing much Tai. Just that you…forget it. Is this why you were upset this morning?" Tai nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. If I get any chocolates, I'll give them all to you, okay?" Tai's face instantly lit up and Matt laughed.

They were sitting in Matt's room with 4 packets of chocolates. Tai snatched three of them and started eating them immediately. He spit the first two out, claiming that they tasted worse than his Mom's cooking. Matt patiently removed the cover of the packet he took and slowly popped the small candies into his mouth one by one. There was one left when Tai started opening the last chocolate. Matt put this one in his mouth when Tai spit the last one out.

"They don't taste good. Do you have any of the other left?" Matt shook his head and opened his mouth to show him the small chocolate sphere inside. "I still didn't manage to eat any chocolate. How come nobody gave **me** any? Am I that repulsive?" Then Tai started his self depreciating speech which Matt barely listened to. His eyes were on Tai's lips. They looked so soft, so kissable. "Not even my soccer skills can compensate for my bad looks apparently."

Matt was getting pretty tired of hearing his best friend roasting himself. The chocolate had started to melt in his mouth. That's it, he was going in. "Do you want me to make you chocolate?" he asked a pouting Tai. Tai froze then slowly shook his head. "But you still want it?" Tai once again uncertainly nodded. "Then get up." Tai did as he was told. "Now don't move."

Matt moved closer to Tai until they were face to face. He leaned in and stuck his tongue through Tai's lips. Tai was visibly tensed and his eyes widened. Matt licked Tai's tongue and pushed the chocolate out of his mouth into Tai's before he pulled back and returned to his bed where he sat and licked his lips. "Those other chocolate taste terrible, Tai. How did you manage to keep them in your mouth for that long? I can taste mint, pineapple and fish. These girls must really be trying to kill me."

Tai was still frozen, now with his mouth closed, sucking on the piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Yama, I…Thanks." He gave a shy smile to which Matt smiled back and leaned back on his bed and switched on the music player with the remote.

"Don't think about it too much. I was just getting tired of hearing you say such terrible things about my extremely talented and hot best friend." Tai's mouth fell open and the chocolate rolled out.

 **Well, I tried to make that a little funny but it didn't end up like that… Oh well, enjoy!**


	3. Right

**Don't own digimon. Slash**

"Matt, come over tonight. It's been too long." Tai whined through the phone.

"No, I have to go on a date. I'm going to the theatre with Mimi. Then maybe I'll come over, okay?" Tai was satisfied. Atleast he could see Matt. "Goodbye then, Tai." Matt said and he hung up.

Mimi was the new exchange student from America. She think she's so hot and sexy but Tai just doesn't really see it. Tai prefers slimmer, less busty girls. Like Matt. If Matt was a girl, Tai would go crazy and hide him from the rest of the world. That's close to what he wants to do now but without all the sexual implications.

Tai is looking down from the balcony at the couple walking towards his apartment building. It looks like the date went well because they're holding hands and now they are going to kiss. Tai's mind suddenly goes into overdrive. He pulls out his air horn and squeezes the bulb. They stopped kissing and Matt entered the building, alone.

"Did you have anything to do with that air horn, Tai?" Matt asked immediately when he saw the brunette. Tai didn't say anything and went to his room. Matt had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt giving Tai the perfect view of his smooth, pale chest when Matt slumped his shoulders. Tai had felt a nosebleed come so he rushed to the bathroom. Matt was left standing in the entryway, looking slightly confused.

Matt noticed that Tai was acting weird. To anyone else, that change may have been overlooked but not by Matt. Matt knew everything there was to know about his best friend and he could read him fairly easily. Matt had spent a good share of his time staring at the boy **not** to know when something was off. It wasn't like Matt loved Tai more than a friend but he did find the boy very attractive and Tai has been the leading role in many fantasies that Matt can't let anyone find out about.

Tai returned looking fresher and suggested that they watch TV. "What's wrong, Tai?" Matt asked, trying to get the boy to start talking. This silence is not normal around Tai. He shrugged and continued watching whatever was playing. Matt continued to stare at him. There aren't many opportunities when Matt can do this without being judged or teased. So, Matt took his time in taking in the sights. "You know that you have to tell me eventually so might as well get it over with, hmmm?"

"Why do you like kissing?" Tai asked. Matt blinked and felt blood rush up into his face. "I mean, what's so great about it? It's just people touching at the lip and sometimes exchanging saliva, isn't it? It's kind of gross when you think about it."

Matt thought about this for a while before replying with a smirk. "That's just because you just aren't good at it." Seeing Tai's indignant look, he decided to rephrase that. "Maybe you like someone. Sometimes when I like someone, I don't enjoy kisses as much as I would be able to if it was with that person, you know?" Tai nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

A silence ensued that neither teen wanted to break. Tai moved closer to Matt. "Do me a favor." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me." Matt's face showed pure shock and surprise but Tai's was cool. "Never mind." Tai said as he began to turn away.

"Wait, I'll do it. It's not like I haven't done it before, right?" Matt smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. He almost succeeded if not for what he did next. He took Tai's face in his hands. He stared right into the chocolate orbs. Tai tried to say something but the words were stuck in his throat . He was lost in the look of lust that was swirling in Matt's eyes at the moment. Matt moved his face closer so that they were just a centimeter apart. Tai felt Matt's hot breath on his lips. "You sure you want to do this?" Tai didn't need any more encouragement. He pressed his lips against Matt's.

This kiss was better than any kiss that either boy had shared with anyone else. They broke apart for air and stared each other in the eyes. By an unspoken, mutual agreement, their lips collided with one another again. This time Tai ventured farther and slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth. He tilted Matt's head to gain more access.

Matt moaned into Tai's mouth. He was as shocked as Tai when he realized how good this felt. He was surprised to realize that he liked kissing his best friend and that he didn't want this feeling to end. When they pulled back for a second time, Matt knew he had to say something. "Wow."

"Wow." Tai agreed. That was the most fulfilling and arousing feeling he had ever experience and he wanted more. He moved closer but frowned when Matt wasn't moving at all. "Can I?" he whispered to his best friend. Matt nodded. Both teens were completely red in the face. Tai pushed Matt back onto his back onto the couch. He proceeded to climb over him and attack his neck.

"Tai!" Matt gasped and felt himself sink into the soft pillows, in complete and utter bliss. Tai was sucking furiously at his neck and he knew that it was going to leave behind a bruise but he couldn't do anything. He didn't **want** to do anything. At this moment, he was going to let Tai do whatever he wanted and he was going to sit back and enjoy. He couldn't do this much because Tai suddenly stopped and brown eyes bore into his blue ones.

"Go out with me." Matt was confused. Tai wanted this, badly. Matt realized this and started to get nervous. On one hand, he could continue having the best kisses he's ever had with his best friend. On the other hand, he may be shamed for being gay. He didn't care. Tai was perfect and he nodded. "Okay." Needless to say, the two hormone-driven boys were never the same after that day.

 **The rating may need to go up for the next few chapters. I thought that I had already posted this one, so I forgot about it. Sorry for the delay. Review for taito.**


	4. DigiTime

**I don't own digimon and this contains male x male relationships.**

"Sora, where are Tai and Matt? I'm hungry…" a short blond boy asked shyly while pulling on the pant leg of the taller girl. Sora sighed and bent down to Takeru's level. "Tai and Matt are discussing the best way to get to Infinity Mountain and we should let them think in peace. Go ask Mimi to give you my special broccoli and spinach soup." She said and watched as the little boy grimaced and ran toward the fireplace. She chuckled slightly before shifting her gaze in the direction where the two 'co-leaders' had headed off to. She was hoping that they weren't fighting again but she knew better than to doubt Tai's hot-headedness. She trudged back to the campsite when she heard Takeru call her again.

"Tai, stop this now. We seriously need to figure out how we can get to that stupidly enormous mountain. You can't just…. Mmm…" Tai was currently laying soft kisses on Matt's neck and had worked his way up to the soft lips he had been craving for the entire day. Now, seeing his boyfriend squirming under him was turning him on even more.

He felt Matt relax into the kiss and lean into Tai's embrace. Tai, thinking that Matt had finally given up, loosened his hold on the boy. Matt smirked and kneed the brunette in his stomach. "Ooooff" Satisfied, he got up from the floor to leave. "That's what you get, you pervert." He declared as he started to walk away. "When you're serious, you can come to me in the campsite. I'll be with Sora."

 _That was a low blow_ thought Tai. Matt knew how jealous he could get when he hung out with Mimi or Sora. Especially Sora, since Mimi was head over heels in love with the ever-oblivious Jyou. Sora however, in Tai's eyes, took every chance to get close to Matt and start flirting! Matt found this very amusing and used this to bend the brunette to his will. Although, he would rather being the one doing any bending…

 _Well, two can play at that game_ Tai walked towards the campsite where he spotted Matt chatting with Sora. His blood boiled at the sight but when Matt glanced at him, he smirked slightly and turned to Mimi. He could imagine the bewildered expression on Matt's face. "This world is pretty scary, huh?" Tai asked smoothly and loud enough to let Matt hear. "I'm so glad that you think so too, Tai. With all these monsters and this damned humidity getting to my hair, I don't know what's scarier." Mimi replied. "Actually, Mimi, your hair looks so pretty, even in this weather. You have nothing to worry about." Tai watched as color rose into Mimi's cheeks. "Um, thanks Tai."

Matt was pissed. He knew that he was just getting a taste of his own medicine but he didn't like this situation at the very least. Tai dares to walk over and blatantly flirt with someone else, right in front of him? Atleast Matt was just having a friendly chat with Sora and not full-on coming on to her. "Matt, are you okay? You seem a bit tired." Sora's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts and he shook his head and offered his best fake smile. "I just need to go for a walk," he said, getting up. When he saw Sora following him he continued, "-alone…" Sora nodded and sat back down. Matt was not just angry but he was hurt that Tai would not consider his feeling. He admits that using Sora to get Tai jealous was unfair but he wasn't being unfaithful to Tai. He could never do that to Tai.

Tai saw Matt leave into the forest from the corner of his eye. _How do you like that, Ishida?_ However, when he noticed that Gabumon didn't go with him, he got a little worried. He quickly ended his conversation with Mimi and walked into the forest. He followed the sound of a sad melody on the harmonica until he found Matt sitting on a large rock in front of a lake. Tai would have thought that the lake looked very beautiful and quite romantic if he hadn't noticed that there were tears running down the pale face loved so much. He couldn't believe that Matt was this affected by his actions. He had to admit though, that Matt looked even cooler when he was sitting in front of the moonlit lake with his blond hair covering part of his forehead.

"Yama… I didn't mean anything by it. I was just playing around. I'm sorry," Tai moved closer to where Matt was sitting. Matt stopped playing and opened his eyes. His blue pools, filled with unshed tears, conveyed his pain. Tai cupped Matt's cheek. "You're the only one I want to think of. I know I've been pushing you too much lately, and I apologize for that, but it's only because I can't stand not being able to do anything remotely romantic in front of the others. I promise that I'll stop next time we seriously need to discuss something. Please stop-" Tai stopped when he realized that Matt was laughing. A soft angelic laugh, which suited him perfectly.

"Baka." Matt muttered as he got up and pulled Tai into a hug and squeezed him tight while Tai just held him. "I'm sorry too. I should have considered your feelings and…" Tai shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I think I apologized enough for the both of us." He chuckled and kissed Matt deeply.

.

.

.

.

"Tai? We didn't decide on a plan."

 **I hadn't planned this chapter but it went well with the others so I just added it in. This may have gotten a little angsty. Not much fluff though.**


	5. Ignorance

**Don't own Digimon.**

Matt has a concert later in the evening. Tai has got a backstage pass. Two hours before the concert begins, Tai and Matt are on a date. "I want to tell everyone." Tai said. He felt his boyfriend tense and he sighed. "Forget it. I don't even know why this is still such a big deal to you. It's not like you haven't accepted that we're dating, right?" Matt face showed absolute guilt. Tai paused. "You still think that what we have is **wrong**?" Tai asked indignantly.

Matt waved both of his hands. "No, Tai. I don't think it's wrong. I'm just scared. What are my parents going to say? Takeru, our friends, my fans?" Matt replied quickly. Tai grunted and let his grip on Matt's waist fall. "Tai…You know how important this is to me." Matt started.

"I get it Matt. What others think of you is more important to you that me. I suppose I'm just to live with that for the rest of my life." Tai replied angrily and walked away. Matt was quick to follow, wondering what he could say to make his boyfriend happy. He hated it when Tai got angry at him. It rarely happened but when it did, it meant that Tai was serious and he was really mad.

Matt reached out and held Tai's hand. Tai stopped walking. They were in an isolated area of the park so no one was going to see or hear them do anything. "I just need some more time to prepare myself. You matter a great deal to me Tai. I might even…" Matt trailed off. His pushed Tai up against the tree and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Tai."

Tai's eyes widened but then they filled with anger. "No, Yamato. I love you. I would do anything for you. **Anything.** You can't say that you love me. Do you think if you say that that you can get away with being closeted for so long? If I could come out, what's so hard? You don't love me Matt. Don't use that word so carelessly. Didn't you used to 'date' Sora at one point? Love is something that is apparently lost on you." Tai said and turned and ran in the direction of his house.

Matt was left standing in the park, alone. When Tai had finished, he realized how badly he was treated the person he had just admitted to 'loving'. Matt was sure that he loved Tai. He wanted Tai to be happy. He really did. But did he want Tai to be happy more than he wanted himself to be happy? Could Matt love 'unconditionally'? His phone rang and he was called to make last minute preparations for the concert.

Matt couldn't get what Tai said out of his mind for the next few hours. The concert has started and some other band was opening for the Teenage Wolves. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something."

Tai couldn't believe Matt. How dare he say that he was in love with him? Matt, his Yama. Why couldn't he just love Tai back? Tai sat in his room alone for half an hour. Matt's concert was going to start and he was contemplating on whether he wanted to go or not. "Tai? Nii-san? Aren't you coming for Matt's concert?" Kari's voice came. "Matt will get really sad if you don't come, you know." That's what he deserves to feel, Tai thought. Tai shook his head. He couldn't stand hurting his Yama. He started to get ready.

The opening band was terrible in Tai's opinion. They were quite lackluster compared to Matt. Matt came onto the stage and took the mike in his hand. "Welcome, everybody. I'm glad you could make it. Is everyone ready to have a blast?" The crowd cheered. Tai kept his eyes on Matt.

Matt scanned the crown for his best friend. If he hadn't come, Matt didn't know if he could even properly sing his songs, considering most of them were about the brown-haired boy. He caught sight of the familiar brown hair but was disappointed to see it was just Kari. The band had started to play music. He searched frantically for Tai. He started to sing. His notes were flat and lacked emotion. This was not going to end well, Matt thought. The crowd was still cheering their encouragement but one look at his band-mates told him that he needed to get it together, fast.

Tai watched as Matt crashed and burned on the stage. His eyes were moving all over the place. Almost as if…he was looking for someone. Tai stood up from the small chair he was sitting on. Since most of the crowd was on their feet, it wasn't hard to hide. Blue eyes instantly connected with him and Matt's worried expression disappeared. The happiness returned to his smile. His eyes sparkled and he started singing. His voice was pouring our emotion. Tai felt the eyes stare deep into his soul. Tai offered a small, half-hearted smile of his own. Matt sang the rest of the songs perfectly.

At the end, Matt didn't leave the stage when the rest of the band started packing up like he usually did. "Everybody, I have an announcement. I know this may come as a shock to many of my fans but I'm gay. And I'm in love." Silence washed over the crowd. Then there was a collective 'Aw'. Few people started to make their way onto the stage. Guys. Tai's eyes had a fire burning in them. He made his way into Matt's changing room.

Matt was standing with his back turned. Shirtless. Perfect for Tai. Tai softly locked the doors. He sneaked up behind the boys and covered the boy's eyes. "Tai-" he started.

"Shhhh" Tai said. "This is a thank you. I love you." He whispered in the boy's ear. He hooked his thumb into Matt's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Matt gasped. Tai took a piece of cloth and tied it around Matt's eyes. "Now, you relax." Tai ordered. The teen sat on the couch, still naked. Tai pinched the exposed nipples while he worked the lower body with his mouth.

Matt squirmed and moaned several times and when he was close he couldn't even warn Tai. "I'm so sorry Tai. I didn't mean to. Let me clean you up." He pulled off the blindfold and found that Tai was enthusiastically licking his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Yama. I did this for you. Well, maybe a little bit for me." Tai grinned before kissing Matt again. At first Matt was slightly repulsed by the idea that he tasted his own cum but Tai was more that making up for it with passion. They soon broke apart for air.

"I love you, Tai. I'm sorry for how I was acting." Matt apologized.

"I love you too, Yama. I'm glad you mean it this time." Tai grinned. "Y'know Yama?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "You're hard again already." Matt went red all over. This time Tai could see it too, all of it.

 **I apologize for the break. But I give you an implied lemon. Rating went up, unfortunately. Review if you liked it.**


	6. The Morning After

**I don't own or make any money from this fanfic because all of it is owned by Toei Animations. Not the fic, but the characters. Also, YAOI WARNING. Just in case you missed the others. This is set in college and Matt and Tai are in the same dorm room.**

Matt was sore. His head hurt, his legs hurt, and his arms hurt. But what hurt the most was his butt. He had gone out with Tai last night and since it was Tai's 18th birthday, Matt gave him the one thing he could never give again- his virginity. The two went slow at first but sooner than later, the blond forgot about pain and gave in to pleasure. Tai was eager to give, of course.

"Good morning, beautiful" Tai's soft voice roused the half-asleep blond. "You look even cuter in the morning, you know that?" The sun's light filtered in through partially shut blinds. Matt's body started to shiver. Tai started to panic. "What's wrong? Yama?" Tai gulped. "Do you regret doing it?" Matt stopped shaking. His tear-stricken face emerged from under the covers.

"It hurts, Tai. I think we went at it too hard. I think I'm bleeding." Matt's hoarse voice came. Tai took one look at his lover's face and his heart melted. Tai carried the boy to the bathroom bridal style and placed him in the tub. He filled the tub up with lukewarm water after giving him some painkillers. Tai stripped off his clothes and got into the tub with Matt. He put Matt on his lap and started to carefully wash his back and torso. When he reached the sore bottom, he gently caressed the skin causing Matt to whimper and then a small cry when Tai rubbed a bit too hard. "Tai, you pervert. Cut it out, it hurts." Matt scolded. Tai chuckled but then went quiet. "Tai?" Matt asked and slightly turned to see the face of his boyfriend. There were tears in those chocolate eyes, usually filled with cheer. "Tai! What's wrong?"

Tai shook his head. "I hurt you. I made you cry. Why did I do that? You were in pain, because of me. I should have gone slower. I should have used more lube. I should have made sure this wouldn't happen. This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry, Yama. Will you forgive me?" Matt's expression softened.

"Tai you idiot. This is what happens when you have sex for the first time. The fact that you treated with such respect, kindness and tenderness is more than enough for me. It's not your fault. I was the one who suggested it and I was the one who asked you to do it harder. Ask the neighbors, I'm sure they have heard everything," Tai was still quiet. "Didn't we promise that we'd do things together, find it out on our own? I'm sure next time will not hurt as much."

Tai shook his head fervently, tears now falling. "No, Yama. I can't do this anymore." _Shit,_ Matt thought. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "It felt really good but it's not worth seeing you like this. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't stand doing that to you. Last night, I was so scared that you were going to get angry at me when you woke up because I went too hard on you. What if next time it gets worse? What if you bleed even more? What if I can't control myself? What if you end up hating me? I don't want to. I'm scared Yama."

Matt placed a small peck on Tai's lips. "I don't care if it hurts Tai. I like it. Call me a masochist; I don't care as long as it's you. The feeling when you're inside me is so good that you will never know. I feel so full, so complete Tai. It's not something you would understand. I want you Yagami Taichi. I want your body, mind and soul. When we had sex, I felt so connected to you. I felt like we were having a Jogress all over again. Do you remember how it felt the first time? Last night felt better. When we were done, all I could think about was how I'm never going to let you go, Tai. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"But what if? What if I..." Matt cut him off with his hand.

"If you can't control yourself, don't. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me Tai. Not even your subconscious would be able to do that to me. Stop doubting yourself. We're going to have sex as soon as my ass stops hurting."

Tai opened his mouth to contradict the teen but the blond stood up in the tub. Whatever he was going to say got stuck in his throat; Tai was instantly drawn to his pale skin, thin legs and round butt. Matt smirked at having his lover wrapped around his finger and got out the tub and continued to carefully dry himself with a towel. Tai watched in awe as Matt gave him quite a show while doing so. "Shut your mouth Tai, you're going to catch flies. And stop fantasizing too much, you're getting a nosebleed." Matt said before going to his cupboard to get some clothes.

He was going to stick to looser clothes instead of his usual tight ones so they offer some form of comfort. Unfortunately, he didn't have any so he wore Tai's. Tai had gotten out of the bath and was now standing in the room, butt naked. Matt raised his eyebrow when he realized that Tai was hard. "Looks like you have quite a large problem there." Tai blushed. "Want me to help? We just can't have full on sex till I stop hurting, you know?" Matt asked before he pushed his boyfriend onto the bed and sucked him off.

"You always taste so good." Matt said, licking the corners of his lips after he was done.

"Careful what you say and do, Yama. You don't want me getting hard again. Don't you remember what happened on Valentine's Day?" Matt recalled the day when both boys spent the entire evening in their apartment, pleasuring each other. "Speaking of which, how long do you think you'll take to… heal?"

"Atleast 2 weeks. Are you already horny? Just after I blew you off, too. At this rate, I won't be enough to satisfy your needs, Tai." Matt replied with a smirk. "Maybe we can bring someone else into this. Daisuke, maybe?"

Tai's face drained of color. "Don't even think about things like that, Yama. Anyway, I was just wondering. Two weeks is a long time, huh?" Matt nodded. "So, how about you do me?" Matt's mouth fell open and Tai chuckled as he moved closer to his boyfriend. "Why not? It's only fair that I go through the same thing that you do. Maybe I'll like it."

Matt threw his arms around Tai and caught him in a deep and passionate kiss. Matt stuck a finger into his mouth and slipped it into Tai's butt. Tai jumped in surprise. "Are you sure you're up to it, Tai? Are you man enough?" Matt challenged. Tai smirked.

"Maybe I'm not. But for you, I'm willing to try, Yama. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Well, that was far too delayed. Atleast you guys got a lemon, not really though. This is the end of this fic and thanks for the support from my 3 reviewers. I'll make any additions if I feel like it, but for now, this is the end. Ta-da!**


End file.
